Inspired by Sayings
by ZLM20
Summary: This is a collection of Linzin oneshots inspired by quotes or sayings that I think fit them and their relationship well. Enjoy!
1. Friends Again?

**A/N: I seem to keep writing Linzin stories, even when I have other pairings I ship that I could write about. Maybe it's just that they have so many possibilities... **

**Anyway, Chapter One: Lin and Tenzin have a talk. Takes place right after the season finale**

If two past lovers can remain friends, either they never were in love or they still are.

After Lin's bending was restored and the group had returned to the compound, Lin searches out Tenzin. She finds him in a room off the hall from the little kitchen, talking quietly to his wife, and at the same time playing with his three older children. A small smile adorns his face, one that Lin hasn't seen in a long time. He is usually so serious!

Lin knocks softly on the door, not wanting to disrupt their family moment. Jinora is the one that noticed her first. She nudges both her parents, and they look up at the same time.

"Come in" Pema says, walking to the door and half leading, half dragging Lin in.

"Auntie Lin!" Ikki and Meelo screech, and in an instant all three children are hugging her. Lin is quite bewildered by this. Not only are three children hugging her, but they're also calling her aunt!

Fortunately, Pema notices the look on Lin's face, and calls the children over to her. "Let's give Daddy and Auntie Lin a minute, okay?" She leads the three children out of the room.

When the children leave, Tenzin walks over to Lin, and brings her to sit on the bed beside him. "Lin," he says. "I want to thank you for the sacrifice you made for our family. It meant the world to us, as you can see. The children have already accepted you as part of the family."

Lin is shocked to find herself replying "I'd like that." She shakes her head a little, to set her thoughts straight, and corrects herself. "I mean, I came here to apologize for how I've treated you these past fifteen years or so. I was wrong. And I was hoping, if anything, that we could still be friends?"

"I'd like that." Tenzin replies.

Lin gives him a quick smile, then swiftly stands up, and exits the room. She is grateful that Tenzin still wants to be her friend, and happy that he has seemed to move on like she so obviously hasn't. She only wonders no things would have been if he had loved her all along as well.

**Did you like it? Should I do more? R/R! It makes my entire day to even receive one review.**


	2. Stay the Pain

Chapter 2: Lin finds comfort just after the break-up.

The pain of a broken heart may not be so much as to kill you, but it's also not so little as to let you live.

I knew it was coming. Still, I never actually thought that the moment would arrive. When I knew there would be no going back.

The moment Tenzin said the words.

"It's over"

I had ran out of my apartment into the rain, leaving him and his awful words behind. Knowing there was no turning back once I left.

The first place I went was my mother's apartment. The rickety building where I grew up was familiar. I knew every inch, from the tall stone walls, to the flying boar insignia above the door. It was comforting, and comfort is what I needed most right then.

I may be tough, but no one is invincible.

My mother was there before I even knocked on the door. I knew she sensed me as soon as I arrived. She could tell even without sight that I was upset. That was one of the many amazing things about my mother. She knew me and how I was feeling better than anyone else in the world. I didn't need to say a word. She just lead me inside, sat me on the couch, and put a pot of tea on the stove.

My mother is not sentimental, or very good at giving soothing advice for that matter, either. But she always made an effort with me. That is another reason that she is the best mother ever.

Barely able to stay in control, I shakily explained what had just happened. My mother smoothed my hair, still wet from the rain, back from my face and whispered to me in her most soothing voice, the one she had used when I was a child and had just had a bad day.

"Let it out, badgermole. It's alright. I'm here"

And that's when I lost it. I don't like to cry. To me, it's a sign of weakness. But sometimes I just can't help it. Great heaving sobs racked my body, and I cried and cried. My mother sat with me, patting my back and squeezing my hand, even as the teapot whistled on the stove. She used her bending to bring the pot and two cups over to the couch, settling them on the little coffee table in front of us, still squeezing my hand in hers.

When finally I calmed down, my mother pushed a steaming cup of jasmine tea into my hand.

"Lin, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when your father left me." My mothers voice was still soft, but it still had a bit of a bitter edge to it. "Us Beifongs are hard to love. We're tough, like rock. Yet if someone takes the time and effort it has to love us, well, as I said, it's tough. And sometimes you have to let go. Sometimes you have to be strong. I know it's hard to believe, but broken hearts do heal. Maybe not perfectly, but they do. Mine did. And I know yours will, too. And you still have me. Now and forever. And now, drink some tea before I start sounding too overly sentimental!"

I tried to chuckle at her joke, but it hurt to laugh. It brought back the pain of the good times now lost. So instead, I sipped my tea.

"Lin, you have to trust me on this one. I know you'll recover. Now finish that tea, and come with me."

I swallowed the last dregs of my tea, and slowly got up to follow my mother. She lead me to the small bedroom at the end of the hall. My room.

Just like when I was small, she pulled back the covers and helped me into bed. As I curled up under the sheets, my mother place a kiss on my forehead, and whispered to me.

"Trust me, badgermole. Broken hearts do heal"

A/N: A lot of my work turns out to be sort of melancholy. I'm working on that! R/R!


	3. What Time Can't Heal

**A/N: So this is a super short chapter, but I haven't updated in awhile so at least this is something! I am working on more chapters, and they'll be up soon. For now, enjoy!**

Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again. Skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts.

The falls and broken bones I've endured while working as a police officer. The cuts and scrapes of falling when I was little, and I would rush to Auntie Katara to heal them. The endless stinging of the whip lash on my face, a scar that never full healed. None of that compares with the pain of a broken heart. None of that even comes close to the pain of losing him. Losing Tenzin.

The broken bones healed back up stronger than before, with the help of qualified healers. The little cuts and scrapes were gone a few minutes later, courtesy of Katara. Even the scar on my face no longer stings. But even time can't completely fix a broken heart.

A/N: Again, sorry about the short chapter! More soon! For now, R/R! Reviews really do make my day :)


	4. From When They Were Children

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chapter! :) My weekdays are crazy, so you'll prolly only see updates on the weekends. I'll try to post a chapter every weekend, but no promises. If you don't see a chapter for 3-4 weeks, it just means I'm super busy. I will have more chapters. I plan to have 4-5 more, and there might be more popping up now and then. I'm rambling (a bad habit of mine) so excuse me. Now onto the story!**

Loving me may not be easy, but it will be worth it.

"Mommy! Is Linny here yet?" Tenzin asked, running up to Katara. Lin came over to the Island often, as her mother was frequently called into work.

"Not yet, sweetie. Be patient." Katara replied.

Tenzin flopped down on the floor of the living room. A few minutes later, the horn of the ferry rang out from the docks.

"That must be Lin!" Tenzin shouted. His mother chuckled quietly as Tenzin air-scootered out of the room and down toward the docks.

When Lin got off the ferry, Tenzin was there waiting for her as usual. With a quick wave to her mother, who was watching her from the boat, she ran happily to Tenzin.

"Hi, Twinkletoes Jr. How are you?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm fine, Linny," Tenzin replied. "And do you have to call me that?"

"Yup!" Lin answered, turning toward the Temple. "C'mon Tenny! Let's go play!"

"First we have to let my mom know you got here safely," Tenzin reminded her.

"Do we HAVE to, Tenzin? You're too responsible!" Lin grumbled. She tapped her foot impatiently, and crossed her arms

Tenzin sighed in defeat. Lin could be so infuriating sometimes. "Ok, Lin. You go to the training pavilion and I'll meet you there," Tenzin said. Lin flashed him a smile, then ran off. Tenzin sighed again, then began to air-scooter back to the Temple.

Lin lay on her stomach, flicking pebbles along the ground. When she felt familiar footsteps approaching, she hopped up, spinning around to face the airbender as she did so.

"Finally, Twinkletoes Jr! That took you forever!" She shouted at him. He looked over towards her, and silently air-scootered the rest of the way. Lin smiled innocently at him, then quickly flicked a pebble at his forehead.

"Hey! Lin! What was that for?" Tenzin shouted, angrily rubbing his bald head.

"We're at the training pavilion. Aren't we having a bending battle?" Lin asked, smirking at him.

"Lin. I don't wanna play bending battle! Can't we do something that doesn't involve pain?" Tenzin asked, trying to maintain his composure. Lin was being so annoying!

"You're no fun, Tenzin. I'm going to go play with Kya and Bumi!" Lin grumbled. She stalked off without another glance. Tenzin watched her go, then turned, and ran back towards the house.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Katara asked as her younger son walked thought the living room door, obviously upset.

"Nothing really," Tenzin replied. "It's just... Mommy, why is Lin so infuriating?"

Katara had to hide her chuckle at this comment. She motioned for Tenzin to come and sit next to her on the couch. "You know, your Auntie Toph was just the same way when she was young. She knew just the thing to say to drive me insane. But you know what? She was still my best friend. She would stand up for me, and she always knew how to cheer me up when I was sad. And Lin is so much like her mother. It seems that all Beifongs can be pretty hard to love. But loving them will always be worth it. Trust me on this one, sweetie,"

Tenzin snuffled a little. "Okay, Mommy," He said after a moment. "Even if Lin drives me crazy, I will love her anyway.

**A/N: So I just LOVE to imagine Lin and Tenzin (and Bumi and Kya and Honora-what I like to think of Zuko's daughter as) This is my first actual story writing about them as children tho. I might write more childhood stories about The Time In Between (the 70 years between AtLA and LoK) Please, tell me what you think. Every single review makes me happy for the entire day! Thank you!**


End file.
